


Alive and Lickin'

by candlejill



Series: Feed My Frankenstein [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Bottom Carl Grimes, Bottoming from the Top, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Knives, M/M, Top Negan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:58:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8834815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlejill/pseuds/candlejill
Summary: Negan pisses Carl off and forces him to accept a new deal.





	

“Honey! I’m home!” Negan used Lucille to push the door open before wandering into the Grimes’ residence. He looked around, taking time to assess the dark house.

Footprints thundered above him before he saw Carl emerge on the stairs with a knife gripped tight in his hand, “What the hell are _you_ doing here?”

Negan laughed, “Well, after I make the rounds I need _some_ place hang my bat for the night, don’t I? Didn’t want to _disappoint_ you by goin’ home with a different piece of ass.”

“Anytime I see your face it’s a disappointment,” Carl relaxed his stance. “Don't you have a place here? Go find an empty house. Better yet, go find a moving car and jump in front of it.”

“Ouch,” Negan strolled over, dragging Lucille behind. “Didn’t Mommy ever teach you that words can _hurt_ , Carl,” he grinned as he slowly walked up the steps to meet the kid.

“I saw enough of you this morning,” Carl stared. “Unless you’re giving me my gun back, get the hell out.”

Cocking his head to the side, Negan took a moment to study Carl’s furrowed brow looking up at him indignantly. “If you _really_ want your damn gun back you know how the hell to _persuade_ me,” he insinuated. “You’re fuckin’ _good_ at it too.”

Carl shook his head. “Leave,” he demanded.

“ _Excuse_ me?” Pursing his lips, Negan stood to his full height, “In case you need a fuckin’ reminder, this is _my_ goddamn house that I am fuckin’ generous enough to _allow_ you to stay in. You need another fuckin’ demonstration of how this works? Do I need to call one of your little friends in here?”

Biting his response, Carl held Negan’s glare.

“Yeah, that’s what I goddamn thought,” he gloated, then walked past Carl up the stairs. He added, “Loosen the hell up, kid. You make it so damn hard and I’m not talkin’ about my dick here.”

Negan could feel Carl’s scowl burning into the back of his head as he kicked open the door to Rick’s room.

“Daddy still out getting me shit?” He looked back to Carl to see him nod once.

Negan walked in throwing Lucille on the bed, then he removed his jacket. When he looked at the doorway behind him he was surprised to see it empty. He heard a door slam down the hall as he shook his head to himself.

It wasn’t like he didn’t understand what he was putting the kid through. He knew. But the little shit had to make everything so goddamn difficult. All he wanted was an easy lay anytime he rolled through Alexandria but Carl was making it more trouble than it was worth. He was getting tired of playing the games.

Negan kicked off his boots and lay down on the bed. Not as comfortable as his own but better than most of the shit out there. If Negan knew better he’d leave Carl alone, but Carl’s first time with him out in the woods only confirmed to Negan that he was twisted as hell and Negan wanted to see where that road lead. Even if he hadn’t gotten off, Negan had to admit it was a _memorable_ fuck.

After the woods he debated leaving him alone. Negan knew this kind of relationship with the kid may be pretty damning, even for him. He had _some_ boundaries and Carl just happened to be right on the line. Negan _wanted_ to break him down. The challenge of getting him to see that they could be good together excited Negan. He saw that darkness in Carl, the same he had in himself. He knew it was there and he wanted desperately to lure it out.

That’s why he kept provoking him. He knew he’d wear Carl down eventually and they could move past this bullshit courting he was doing.

After thinking for a moment, listening to the sounds of the quiet house, Negan finally stood up and undressed. A smug satisfaction crept through his heart as he imagined the look on Rick’s face when he’d find out Negan was using _his_ bed. Naked. He wasn’t ready to drop the bomb of fucking his son until he really needed to break Rick, though. For now this would have to be good enough.

He debated going into the kid’s room to see if he still had a shot at fucking him for the night, but he knew that would be taking it too far. After that first round in the woods he decided he was willing to play the damn game a little longer, which meant it was now Carl’s fucking turn and all he could do was wait. Negan laid the bait and he knew damn well how badly Carl wanted his gun back.

Completely naked, he walked over to the door and gave it a firm slam shut, mildly amused at the noise ringing throughout the house until he heard the baby’s wails down the hall quickly followed by Carl's hushed voice.

“Fuck,” he muttered in annoyance as he climbed into Rick’s bed.

He arranged himself comfortably under the sheets and waited for Judith’s cries to quiet down. Under the warmth of the covers his mind drifted back to Carl. He had to admit he loved the chase. It was at least one good thing to keep his mind occupied. And for what he _did_ know about Carl, he had to admit he was surprised to see such a nurturing side to him. The the world that they were living in was barbaric but to know that Carl could kill anyone _and_ comfort a distressed baby left Negan with a faint affection for the kid. He finally fell asleep with a smile on his face to the sounds of Carl shushing Judith to sleep in the other room.

 

* * *

 

Feeling the sudden sting of cold air, Negan woke abruptly sitting up to reach for Lucille. Which, he found to his dismay, was on the floor. He squinted his eyes to focus as a soft faint light glowed from across the room. A shadowed figure appeared at his side, holding the blankets that had been so harshly ripped away from him.

“Jesus,” Carl swore, swinging the sheet back over Negan’s body. “Do you _have_ to sleep naked? _Here?”_

Relaxing instantly, he dropped his back against the headboard and ran his fingers through his hair. His voice was hoarse as he said, “You better have a good fucking reason for wakin’ me up, kid.” He blinked, trying to focus on Carl. He noted the kid was in his boxers and a T-shirt and flashing Negan a perturbed glare. “What the hell are you doin’ anyway, pullin’ the blankets away? What the _fuck_ you expect to find? I don’t have your fuckin’ gun up my ass in case you were wondering.”

Carl pulled out a knife and quickly held it in front of Negan’s face. Negan didn’t break eye contact with him as he sighed in annoyance.

“Don't move,” Carl ordered.

Ignoring him, Negan rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed. It was the wrong move, he found, as Carl straddled him in less than as second.

“ _Don’t_ move,” Carl insisted, pushing the tip of the blade into his chest slightly. It was enough to bring pain and a bead of blood but was nothing more than a threat.

“Christ,” Negan sighed, “ _This_ is how you’re playing it this time?”

“You know, Negan,” Carl titled his head at him, “You’re big talk with givin’ me orders and _reminding_ me of the rules but if I followed them the first thing you’d say is that I’d be letting you down.”

Negan blinked at him, raising his eyebrows waiting for Carl to continue.

“So I figure, what the hell? Can’t win either way, right? And _this_ way I get to have a little fun,” he flicked the blade causing a stinging red cut to appear against Negan’s tanned skin on his chest. Beads of blood swelled in small drops along the thin slash.

The view of Carl on top of him was enough to cause his cock to stir with interest. “You gonna lick that clean after?” Negan asked, relaxing his hands beneath his head. He shifted his hips enough to push his growing hard dick against Carl’s ass humming with satisfaction of the pressure. “I licked _you_ clean,” he teased.

Carl pushed the knife harder against him, making Negan hiss and smile at the burn. Negan watched carefully as Carl sat up and away from Negan’s dick. He leaned his face closer to Negan’s, breathing lightly over his face only causing him to smile more.

“That was _disgusting,_ ” Carl countered.

With a satisfied smirk and a light flickering dangerously in his eye, Negan studied Carl's face. He licked his lip before saying, “Don’t you even fuckin'  _think_ about lying to me, Carl.” Bending slighly with his nose nearly touching Carl’s he added slowly, “You loved _every_ fuckin’ second.” Chuckling lewdly he added, “You were _whimpering_ like a bitch in heat. Jesus Christ, it was hot as hell.” As he adjusted his hips and lay back down, he asked confidently, “So you gonna hop that ass on my dick yet or what?”

Leaning over his body and closer to his face, Carl repositioned the knife, lifting it dangerously close to Negan’s right eye. “I’m not here so you can get _laid_ . I’m here because of how much you _love_ my eye.”

Negan’s heart began to pound under his chest and his dick swelled hard at the threat. Carl’s hair was flowing over his shoulders which was nearly brushing the top of Negan’s chest. He shivered when Carl began to speak again.

“I thought I could give you a matching one. Makes a stronger impression on your people, right?”

Negan inhaled sharply as Carl applied more pressure to the knife being held against his cheek. His blood pumped hard as he watched Carl lick his lip above him. “ _Carl,_ ” he warned or moaned. He wasn’t quite sure which. Slowly, Negan tried moving his arms from behind his head but Carl quickly moved the knife and slashed a cut right below his eye.

“Fuck,” Negan hissed out sharply.

“I’m not fucking around, _asshole_ ,” he threatened.

Negan narrowed his eyes at the kid. Carl’s hair shook with each tense breath he took. He looked like a damn psychopath breathing heavily on top of him and it couldn’t be more of a turn on. Negan could feel the warmth of his own blood welling up on his cheek. It trickled warm like a tear down the side of his face. He felt as it crept farther down his jaw and onto his neck. Negan adjusted his hips again, trying to avoid bucking against Carl’s ass.

“You love this _so_ much?” Carl shook back his hair, exposing the wounded socket. “Think it’ll look just as good on you? You wanna try it out? I'm more than happy to do it,” Carl moved the blade, skimming along the mark on Negan’s cheek.

With blood coursing through his veins, Negan couldn’t help but appreciate how deranged Carl looked on top of him. The wounded eye was so dark in the socket that he could barely pull himself away from it. There was a danger lurking beneath him and Negan felt crazy trying to get it out of him. As he continued to study Carl’s face, his cock grew unbearably hard. He was frustrated at the mere teasing against Carl’s ass.

 _“Really?”_ Carl asked in disbelief. “I have a damn knife to your eye, ready to skull fuck you since you're _so_ into that, and you’re getting hard?”

“What can I say? I’m fucked up.” He laughed thrusting up against Carl, finally fully meeting the pressure. “Fuck, kid, is _this_ how you try to get your damn gun back?” Negan asked with his eyes shut tight, focusing on the pressure of his cock.

Ignoring him, Carl taunted, “Once you’re _dead_ just how many of your _Saviors_ will really try to keep your operation together? Most of them _hate_ you.” He relaxed his arm with the knife and sat down roughly on Negan’s dick.

“Jesus,” Negan groaned, arching into Carl. “Fuckin’ warn a guy. Shit.”

Carl held his arm out with the knife still pointed dangerously at Negan’s eye. Shaking his hair back to show his wound, Carl asked again, “What it is about this that you like so much?”

Negan showed his dimples as he smiled at Carl, “Honestly? It’s just fuckin’ _perfect._ ” Carl warned him by pressing the blade into his skin again causing another small point of blood to pierce onto his cheek. Sincerely, he continued, “Shit, you have this innocence about you but you’re not fuckin’ innocent, are you? That’s what that eye is. That’s everything inside of you that you don’t want daddy and rest of what’s left of the damn world to know. _That’s_ the part of you that had the balls to take down my men. And _that?_ That little serial killer inside you? _That’s_ the part of you I like so goddamn much. Your face is just the reminder.” Negan adjusted his hips, breathing heavily at the weight being held on top of him, “Get’s me so damn hard, every time.”

Carl tossed the knife on the bed next to Negan and stood up.

Moving his arms, Negan sat and leaned on his elbows to watch Carl kick off his boxers and climb back over his hips. Negan reached for the knife, gripping the handle tight as Carl adjusted himself over his dick.

“Christ, kid, you’re scary as hell,” Negan breathed as he lay back down. He closed his eyes as he felt the warmth of Carl above him, grabbing his cock and holding it in place as he sat gently. Negan grasped the knife tight next to him as Carl worked himself lower on his dick. “Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” Negan held his eyes shut listening to the ragged breath of Carl until he was seated completely. Slick and warm and so goddamn tight around him.

Carl slowed his breathing as he adjusted his hands on Negan’s hips. Negan opened his eyes to see Carl’s mouth hanging open slightly, studying him dangerously with his good eye. Negan sat slowly, reaching enough to hand the knife to Carl, hilt first. Carl took it from him, hands shaking.

As he remained sitting, Negan reached toward Carl carefully. He lifted his hand and let his fingers slide through Carl’s soft  hair, trying to better see the wound.

In return, Carl pushed the knife back against his chest. The quick prick was enough to remind Negan how this game was going to be played. He lowered his hand slowly.

Laughing softly, he wondered, “You prickin’ me ‘cause I’m _prickin’_ _you?_ ” Shifting his hips, he watched Carl shut his eye from the reminder of Negan’s cock inside of him.

“Think _I_ pricked you _first,_ ” Carl’s quiet groan only made Negan harder as he watched the dick bobbing between Carl’s legs, beaded wetness at the tip and begging for attention.

Shifting again, Negan studied Carl’s face. He watched with bated breath as Carl licked his bottom lip and slowly opened his eye. He moved the knife to Negan’s jaw and tilted his head to the side as he slid the blade dangerously along his stubble.

“You wanna give me a shave while you’re up there?”  

Scoffing, Carl brought his free hand to Negan’s hair. The fingers that ran along his scalp made him shiver until Carl fisted his hair tight and pulled roughly to the side.

“What I _want_ is to slit your throat,” Carl said through gritted teeth.

“Hell,” smiling through the pain, Negan countered, “Why _don’t_ you then?”

Flipping the blade to the broad side, Carl pushed it against his throat making Negan cough a hoarse laugh at the cool blade against his Adam’s apple.

“Because I’m not _done_ with you yet,” he lifted the blade away but not before grazing a cut against Negan’s jaw. “Sorry,” he smiled sarcastically, “Depth perception.”

Hissing at the sting, Negan bit his bottom lip and held his eyes closed tight. Focusing on his breathing, he felt every slight movement of Carl on on top of him. Each slight shift, side-to-side made him harder, desperate for anything he could get. Lifting his hands, Negan traced the tips of his fingers softly over Carl’s hips. He thumbed over the sharp bone and Carl started to kneel and sit back slowly.

He moaned on top of Negan as he began working his dick. Negan opened his eyes to see Carl looking back at him. He held his glare as Negan moved his right hand and wrapped it firmly around the base of his dick. Carl thrusted into Negan’s hand at the unexpected sensation.

Lifting his hips to meet Carl’s pace, Negan continued to massage his cock slowly, allowing for Carl to fuck into his hand with each movement. The tip of his dick was leaking which made Negan’s heart race faster as he grazed his thumb over the tip. After a few moments of Carl’s slow pace Negan grew frustrated. It was enough to keep him hard but not enough to get him off and he wasn’t going to have a repeat incident of the woods.

Growling, Negan sat quickly and grabbed hard onto Carl’s hips as he forcefully flipped Carl beneath him.

“What the hell-” Carl grunted at the unexpected attack.

Negan repositioned Carl’s legs and began thrusting hard into him with intention. The bed creaked and groaned with each push into the wall. Lifting his hands, Carl tried to brace himself against the headboard to keep his head from knocking into it with each drive.

Negan couldn’t help but stare at his hands lifted over his head, balancing himself. His mouth was slack in ecstasy and his brows furrowed in pain and pleasure which only drove Negan further. He grabbed Carl’s slender hips and pulled them back onto his dick with each push and watched as Carl’s hard cock jutted from his body, pleading for any kind of touch.

“Jesus, kid, could fuck you for days,” Negan moaned. He looked down to see blood from his cuts dripping over Carl onto his shirt. “So many goddamn things I wanna do to you.”

Clenching his eye closed, Carl wrapped a hand around his dick and began to pump vigorously. “Oh, God,” he muttered as Negan kept working into him faster and harder.

When Negan finally saw Carl come, dripping warm and wet up his shirt, he felt his balls tighten and twitch at the sight. He thrust into him wildly and as his body tensed he felt his mind blackout coming inside of Carl.

With a few short and slow pumps he finally let himself collapse onto Carl, breathing heavy above him. He listened as Carl caught his own breath. After a short moment, Negan lifted himself and pulled out of Carl before collapsing on the bed beside him.

“Ah! Fucking shit,” he exclaimed in pain, leaning up as he pulled the knife out from beneath him and tossed it. He laughed quietly as he dropped back to the bed. “Knife’s on the floor for when you get around to slittin’ my throat. I’d appreciate it if you wait ‘til after I fall asleep, though. Don’t worry. It’ll be soon.”

Carl huffed out a laugh which made Negan smile. He turned to study Carl’s face, eye closed and bottom lip pouting softly with each breath. He glanced down to his spent cock and his hand, slick with come.

Negan reached out for Carl’s hand and brought it close to his lips. Carl watched him closely out of curiosity. Negan stuck his tongue out and licked gently up his finger, tasting Carl’s come. He brought his finger into his mouth and sucked gently until it was clean. Smiling he turned back to Carl to see him looking back, wide eyed.

Negan turned to lay on his back, dropping Carl’s hand, “You have so many damn things to experience. Makes me kind of jealous you get to do it all for the first time.”

Carl hummed quietly and they went back to an awkward silence. Eventually Carl turned his head and chuckled quietly as he made eye contact with Negan.

“What the hell is so goddamn funny?”

“Your face.”

“Jesus Christ, kid.”

“No, I mean, the _blood._ ”

“Whose fault is that, you fuckin’ psycho?” Negan smirked. “Anyway, thought you were gonna lick me clean?” He added suggestively. Carl dropped his smile and turned away from him. He moved to sit on the side of the bed but stopped short of standing. Negan could tell he was blushing from embarrassment in the dark which made him smile more. “Havin’ a bit of a situation there? Need a little help?”

“Shut up,” Carl said quietly as he reached down to grab his clothes.

“I’m not teasin’ you,” Negan said as he watched him get dressed.

“That’s gross,” Carl stood, not looking at Negan.

“You loved it last time, don’t you dare fuckin’ deny it. It’s fuckin’ heaven and I’ll show you proper sometime. Not tonight. I’m exhausted so get the hell outta here.”

Shaking his head, Carl walked out of the room.

Negan smiled to himself as he fell asleep. 

 

* * *

 

 “CARL!” 

Negan woke with a start to yelling followed by footsteps thundering down the hall. The door to his room was open wide.

“Carl? Are you-”

“I’m fine!” Carl replied.

Negan recognized the voice to be Rick’s. Smirking, he sat up and saw Michonne walk into the doorway, staring murderously in his direction.

Leaning back comfortably against the head board he said, “Well hello there. Come to serve me breakfast in bed?”

He wasn’t surprised that she didn’t reply. Her eyes were trained on him carefully and she had a hand positioned over her side which Negan assume concealed a knife or weapon of some kind. He chuckled to himself as she continue to stand guard.

Negan could hear Rick talking loudly behind her, “Why are you covered in _blood_ ? I swear to god. Did _he_ hurt you? Carl! Answer me!”

Finally sitting forward, annoyed, Negan yelled, “Rick! Get your goddamn ass in here!”

There was a long pause of silence in the hall before he heard footsteps walking closer to the room. Michonne stood back as Rick walked in.

“What did you do to my son?” He demanded.

Negan laughed in disbelief and stood from the bed letting the sheets fall to the side. Still naked and covered in blood from the night before, he smirked, “You wanna try asking that again? Nicer this time? Maybe on your fuckin’ knees?”

Rick turned his head away and bit his tongue.

Carl walked to the door and stepped into the room. He was still wearing his shirt with Negan's blood on it and Negan could see bruised marks on his neck hidden beneath his hair. He stated confidently, “Dad, they just raided the house and he slept in your bed! Judith and I are fine!”

“Then why are you covered in-”

“Ah, ah!” Negan interrupted, “You shut your fuckin’ mouth, Rick.” He took a step closer reveling as Rick turned away his gaze. He stared at him a while before moving his eyes to Carl who was desperately pleading quietly to Negan out of Michonne’s line of sight.

“We took some shit and I crashed in your lovely little nest egg here,” Negan laughed and pointed at Carl, “Until _this_ little shit decided it would be fun to try to kill me while I slept after a _long_ and _hard_ day of yellin’ at your people.”

“Carl,” Rick turned, pleading to his son.

“Your boy,” Negan paused until Rick turned his head back to him, “He snuck in here, middle of the fuckin’ night. I was nodding off in dreamland when he came in here and _straddled_ me.” Rick turned his head more as Negan continued, “On the fuckin’ bed. Thought I was in for a treat until he started slicing away at my fuckin’ face.” Negan squinted his eyes at Carl.

“Please don’t- he didn’t mean-” Rick began to babble.

“Quit your fuckin’ whining, Rick. We worked ourselves out a deal,” Negan turned back and raised his eyebrows, “ _Right_ Carl?”

Carl didn’t respond.

The hatred he could see burning behind Carl’s eye was enough to make him shiver. He was hoping Carl would put it to good use later. If there was another _later._ He knew he couldn’t out the kid in front of Rick if he ever wanted to fuck him again. It was disappointing because he would love to see how much Rick enjoyed that thought.

“The kid is gonna come work off his punishment.”

“Please,” Rick pleaded, desperately searching Negan’s face for any empathy which only amused him more.

“You get me some good shit while you were out there?” He changed the subject.

“We we- everything we have is ready for you.”

Negan took a step closer toward Rick. Up against the side of his face he said softly, “Calm. Down. Your kid is fuckin’ fine. For _now._ I’ll have him back in one piece unless _you_ do something to fuck that up. You see, Carl and I have an understanding, _don’t_ we Carl?”

Carl refused to answer.

“Yeah, we do,” Negan laughed. “Your little boy here needs to work on his depth perception. Couldn’t get it fuckin’ in me, _right_ Carl? But see,” Negan stood side by side with Rick and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, “I told him that I could teach him how good it feels. You _know,_ when you get it in just _right_ . That _satisfaction_ you feel right as you’re pushin’ it in. Nothin’ compares to it. And _I’m_ gonna teach your boy that.”

Rick was shaking under his arm but he didn’t speak.

“ _Knives_ , Rick. I’m talkin’ about goddamn knives here. What? Did you-?” Negan took a step back, smiling in mock disbelief. “You think I’m talkin’ about _fuckin’_ Carl here?”

Rick wouldn’t meet his eyes.

Negan turned to look at Carl who, to his amusement, was pissed as hell. Negan turned back to Rick, “Nah, Rick. You don’t have to worry about that. Boy’s damaged goods. More importantly, not my _type_ . But I _do_ think he’d be one _hell_ of a soldier. Just need to focus on his fuckin’ aim a bit. So, _he’s_ gonna come with _me_. And you don’t get a fuckin’ say.” Negan clapped his hands together, “Right. Well, this has been a great meeting, you dumb fucks, now get the hell out of my room. Except you-” he pointed to Michonne. “I need a shower and I might need some help for those hard to reach-”

Michonne rolled her eyes and walked out of the room followed by the others.

“Next time then, sweetheart!” Negan called after her.

As he began to walk towards the door, he stopped abruptly as Carl re-entered the room and shut the door quickly behind him.

“What the hell was that?” Carl whispered harshly. “And put on some damn clothes!”

Negan scoffed and took a step closer to him, “Didn’t mind so much last night, did ya?”

Carl glared at him before Negan relented and turned around to find his clothes. He kept his back to Carl as he put them on.

“I’m _not_ going with you,” Carl said stubbornly.

“The hell you _aren’t_ ,” pulling a shirt over his head, Negan turned back to Carl fully clothed. “In case you lost sight in your other fuckin’ eye, maybe you didn’t see what _just_ transpired here. I did you a fuckin’ _favor_.” He took a step towards Carl, “Unless you want me to call Daddy back in here and tell him how good his baby boy rides my cock? Better yet, _you_ can tell him and I can pull up a front row seat. I would _love_ to watch the hell out of that conversation.”

“You really like the sound of your own voice, don’t you?” Carl shook his head.

“I _do,_ ” Negan admitted leaning in close, smiling. He pulled away and walked over to the bed. As he sat down he added, “Besides that fact that I _just_ did you a solid, you actually _do_ need a fuckin’ miracle to sharpen that aim. _I_ have the guns _and_ the ammo _and_ the space to practice. You sure as shit ain’t gonna get a chance _here_. Not if you want to learn to aim that gun again.”

Standing up straight, Carl asked, “You’ll let me shoot there?”

“I wasn’t lyin’, kid. I _do_ think you’ll be a hell of a soldier. You already have the mind for it. Now you need to focus on that fan-fuckin’-tastic aim of your’s.” Negan smiled studying his face now with a fresh bandage over his eye. He watched carefully as Carl crossed his arms and eyed him suspiciously.

“So, what’s the catch?”

“No catch.”

“Right, like I’m supposed to _believe_ that?”

“No _favors._ No _transactions_. No payments of any kind. Once you hit a fuckin’ target you can come back home to Daddy.”

Carl studied him skeptically.

“Hell, I really don’t give a shit _what_ you _believe_ because _you_ don’t have a damn choice. Now, unless you want to join me in the shower, why don’t you turn the hell around, march that ass on outta here, and pack your shit so we can head out. Time’s a wastin’.”

Shaking his head, Carl narrowed his eye at Negan.

To his satisfaction, Negan watched as Carl turned around and walked confidently out of the room. He smiled to himself, pleased with how his day had begun.


End file.
